Ink and Jasper
Ink and Jasper are twin immortals that has lived for century already. They are one of the priority target of the Guardian Alliance. Ink is forever on the run. Jasper is forever on the chances. They are also the cause of multiple great scale disaster that happen in the world. Appearance Ink and Jasper appear to be young boys. Ink is insecure and kind. He is always in fear of monsters and other bad evil stuff. Jasper is confident and evil. His over confident lead him to be seduced by darkness. Ink is always seen to be dressed in black color. Jasper always seems to be dreseds in shining light cloth. People always mistake Ink is the bad one, while Jasper is the good one. Background Ink and Jasper real identity's is that they are the twin sons of Pandora. Pandora is the Guardian of the Forbidden Box. Ink and Jasper are so playful and curious. They open the Forbidden Box and release all the evil into the world. In the process, it took their mother's life. Evil has tainted both of them but Ink received the hope that was left inside the box. After that, Ink tried to stop his brother. He took the key of the Forbidden Box and run. Since then, Jasper is forever on the chase with Ink. Story Ink has hidden himself in many places. He hid in China. Jasper found him and lead to the war of seven warring states. Ink run away again to Greece, Jasper caught up and all kinds of monsters and let them loose in Greece. Again, Ink run away to New Orlean, Jasper which then summon tornado Katrina to lure Ink out. Jasper tries to sink Japan when Ink hide there. One day, Ink meet Jack and Kintaro during one of their trainings. They survive a wave of monsters and later found out Ink is the source of it. They took him in and report the incident to the Guardian Alliance. When Jasper caught up with Ink, Jasper released Jabberwocky and the One Thousand Head Giant to kill them. They manage to stop the monster but Ink ran away again and Jasper went after him. Powers and Abilities Upon opening the Forbidden Box, Ink and Jasper have been tainted by the evil inside. They possess great power and as they are twins, they have equal power. Disaster Manipulation '- '''Jasper is seen to be able to summon large scales of natural disasters at wiil. He encounter Mother Nature one time and fought. He is able to leave the battle field unscathed. Ink also is shown to be able to use it but unable to control. He accidentally burned down the whole forest when meeting the blind lord and his brother in Scotland. '''Summoning - '''They are able to summon all kinds of unseen monster. The scale goes from Chupacabra to Gremblin to Skeleton Dragon. '''Darkness - '''Jasper is shown to control darkness at his will, while Ink is unable to control its at all. '''Twin Sensory - '''As twins, they are both cursed as immortals and also can sense each others presence. When one die, another dies as well. Relationships 'Guardian Alliance They are in search of Ink and finding a way to defeat Jasper. '''Pandora They both adore their mother very much. Pandora might be the key person to save Jasper from corrupt by evil. Quotes *Come out, come out where ever you are - Jasper to Ink *Please stop hurting people - Ink to Jasper *Run away, please - Ink to a stranger *Don't come any closer - Ink to a stranger *You can hide but you can't run - Jasper to Ink *Hand over the key - Jasper to Ink Creation Concept Non Guardian Created by Jona. All Copyright goes to its original designer, Miyuli K. Please do give me comment. Trivia The photo come from http://www.lostnightmare.com/comic/01-15 Category:Jona19992 Category:Twins Category:Neutral Category:Evil Category:Males Category:Chaotic Category:Power users Category:Weapon users Category:Weapons that have powers Category:Teenagers